The Fourth Journal
by InvaderIxin
Summary: When a new kid comes to Gravity Falls and uses her mother's paranormal findings to write her own journal, it's only a matter of time before mayhem is unleashed. (takes place between the events of Head Hunters and The Inconveniencing)
1. Death Trap

_My name is Theresa Deafwish. Note that it's_ Ther _esa, not_ Ter _esa. Anyway, I'm new in Gravity Falls and I don't want to be._

It was a rainy day in Gravity Falls. The town hadn't had this much rain for quite some time, and the streets were barren as a moving truck and a black, small car drove into town.

A pale woman and an equally pale thirteen-year -old stepped out of the black car. The teenager wore a lavender turtleneck with black leggings. Her purple-and-orange shoes immediately became muddy as her feet sank a little into the mud that covered the ground. She had bags under her eyes and wore an orange skull-shaped barrette in her long, black hair. The woman, who had the same black hair and was wearing a white jacket, seemed undaunted by the mud and rain. Both females were carrying suitcases.

"Mom," the girl said irritably, with a voice like gravel. "Remind me again why we moved here."

" _Because,_ Theresa," the woman replied. "This place is a paranormal gold mine. I've told you that a million times already."

Theresa sighed. Her mother's job as a paranormal investigator _always_ got in the way of her life. We need to do that because this, you need to have this in your room because that. Theresa was becoming tenser every day.

As the two carried their suitcases to a nearby house, Theresa pondered whether anything useful would ever come out of her mom's job.

 _Ha!_ Theresa thought. _That would only happen if I made some stupid book of spells or something like that. Yeah, right… Then again, it would be pretty cool if that actually worked._

* * *

"…and don't go into-"

"Your office, yeah. Blah, blah, blah," Theresa interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Ms. Deafwish glared at her daughter.

"You know, you are in need of a _real_ attitude adjustment," Ms. Deafwish replied. She grabbed her purse off of a nearby couch and left the house.

Theresa sighed a sweet sigh of relief. Now that her mom was out shopping for food, she could totally sneak into her mother's office!

Theresa picked her book off the couch. It was black with no decals on it except for a pale pink triangle on the cover. Her mother had bought it for her about two years ago. Her mom had _said_ that Theresa could write down whatever she wanted to tell her mom and then present the book to her when she was done working, but of course Ms. Deafwish had never had the time to actually look in the book. The book's first pages had been torn out after a week of its use, and the diary had remained untouched until now.

Theresa trudged upstairs to where her mom had marked one of the doors: "OFFICE. PLEASE KEEP OUT." Theresa smirked as she turned the doorknob and stepped into the small room.

The room was incredibly messy, with papers all over the floor and two laptops next to each other near one triangular window. A file cabinet sat in the far-left corner. Theresa could see that papers and folders had been shoved into the filing cabinet very crudely.

Theresa walked up to the filing cabinet carefuly, as if afraid it might tip over on its own. She scoffed. _It's just a filing cabinet. Don't be ridiculous,_ she though as she opened a drawer labeled "SPELLS." She pulled out a file conveniently labeled "SPELLS THAT I HAVE HEARD TO HAVE BEEN CASTED IN GRAVITY FALLS" in tiny printing.

"Wow, really gave yourself away, _Mom,_ " Theresa sneered as she opened the file.

"Let's see, zombie attack? That would get Mom's attention. I wonder what this one is supposed to do…" Theresa muttered as she began to copy the incantations and curses with the file.


	2. The Hand that Rocks Theresa

**(AN: I am not shipping anyone in this story, except for canon ships.)**

"Valebunt naniem," Theresa whispered, now in her bedroom. She felt a surge of power as her body rose a foot above the air. She hovered for about a minute, and then dropped to the floor.

"Woah! Looks like this stuff works after all," Theresa mumbled as she stood up.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Theresa asked her mom the next day.

"It's the Tent of _Telepathy._ No offense, but it's pretty self-explanatory," Ms. Deafwish responded.

"So, this is some magic act or something? No offense yourself, but magic doesn't exist," Theresa lied.

"Then why do you think I study spells?" Theresa's mom argued as they entered the Tent of Telepathy.

"Because they are a _load_ of _baloney."_

Ms. Deafwish ignored her daughter as she looked around for some empty seats. Seeing some next to two children, she dragged Theresa toward the middle of the tent.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Theresa heard the girl sitting next to her say.

Soon, a child no more than nine years old came onto the stage at the end of the tent.

 _That can't possibly be the guy we came here to see,_ Theresa thought.

"Hello, America. My name is Lil' Gideon," the child said.

Theresa scoffed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a _gift_ to have you all here tonight!"

Theresa quickly tuned out the boy, rolling her eyes. She allowed her mind to wander, thinking of her journal, which she had left at home. After all, she didn't want to-

" _Oh, I can see what others can't see…"_

"Oh my God, is he _singing?!"_ Theresa whispered. Ms. Deafwish promptly shushed her.

Theresa groaned and tried to tune out the song that this medium was singing. Suddenly, she felt herself stand up against her will.

"What the-?"

"Keep it coming!" she heard Gideon say. Theresa told herself that her mother must have pulled her out of her seat.

" _You wish your son would call you more,"_ Gideon continued _._

 _Mom, this is the_ dumbest _paranormal-related decision you've_ ever _made._ Theresa thought as the song continued.

" _I'll read your mind if I am able. Something tells me you're Theresa and Mabel!"_ Gideon pointed to Theresa and the girl sitting next to her.

"How'd he do that?" the girl, who Theresa reasoned must have been Mabel, asked. Theresa herself, on the other hand, merely went semi-wide-eyed, wondering the same thing.

" _So welcome all ye, to the Tent of Telepathy, and thanks for visiting… little old me!"_ Gideon finished.

"It looks like _someone_ enjoyed the show," Ms. Deafwish asked her daughter.

"I did _not-"_

"You're clapping."

Theresa looked at her hands.

"I… was just… _mildly_ amazed by how he knew my name, that's all," Theresa stammered.

 **-Later that evening…-**

Theresa was flipping through the journal, checking each page to see exactly what spells she had written in there. She was, of course, trying to figure out exactly _how_ Gideon had been able to do what he had done at the show that day.

"There's no other way he could've known my name," Theresa whispered as she flipped through her old diary. She looked down at her clothes, the same ones she had worn yesterday. "I mean, I don't have a nametag or anything. But how could he _possibly_ be an actual psychic? Guess I'll have to ask him myself. Mom, where's the phonebook?"


	3. Legend of the First Journal

"Gleeful residence, Lil' Gideon speaking," Gideon said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Gideon," a gravelly, semi-feminine-sounding voice came over the receiver. "This is Theresa. You know, the girl with the skull barrette from your show today."

"Oh," Gideon replied. "You're the new girl."

"Um, yes." Theresa responded skeptically. "Anyway, I need to ask you some questions. Meet me under the water tower at seven-thirty, okay?"

"Fine, I'll see you there," the child psychic sighed as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Theresa asked that evening.

"You mean when I read your mind? I'm gifted." Gideon replied.

"But that's not possible," Theresa responded in turn, pacing. "I mean, all the spells that my mom has researched-"

She was interrupted by an audible gasp from Gideon.

"What?" Theresa asked, halting.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That. Book?" Gideon asked, breathing heavily.

Theresa looked down and noticed that she had absentmindedly opened up her journal, which she had brought with her.

"I wrote it. Why?"

"It'll be easier to explain at my house, if that makes sense. Come with me," Gideon said, walking away.

* * *

Theresa followed Gideon into his room, where he pulled a red and gold book out of his dresser drawer. Upon the book's cover was a mysterious emblem: a golden six-fingered hand with the number 2 emblazoned upon it.

"This journal details the mysterious happening of Gravity Falls. I still need the other one, but this book has already helped me out a lot. In fact, this journal is why I have my psychic powers."

"Why do you need the other journal?" Theresa asked with curiosity.

"Well, Theresa, when the two journals are brought together, it will supposedly open a sort of gateway to unimaginable power with which I can rule this town. Now, I've been thinking, and I've figured with your spells and my knowledge of the town, you and I could possibly find the first journal together. What do you think?"

Theresa smiled. Ruling the town would not only give her unimaginable power, as Gideon had said, but it would also be the perfect way to get her mother to notice her.

"I'm all for it," Theresa said finally.


End file.
